HPCR01
I'm A Pretty Cure? Cure Rose Is Born! (私はプリキュアですか？キュアローズが誕生！ I'm A Pretty Cure? Cure Rose Is Born!) is the debut episode of HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 50th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Hanasaki Hanae becoming a Pretty Cure. Plot Hanae is at her home, doing her homework with her best friend Hinata, but she keeps getting the questions wrong. Hinata decides that they can work on the homework tomorrow at lunch, and the two girls call it a night. However, things start to get really wrong for Hanae when a little fairy named Chypre bumps into her! Even worse, a little girl seems suspcious around Hanae! What is Hanae going to do? Synopsis It was a dark and stormy night, but the lights of every house were on. In one of the houses, two girls named Hanasaki Hanae and Myoudouin Hinata are sitting at a desk, and they seemed to be studying something. Hanae groaned on how hard the questions were, and was shocked that Hinata could solve the problems, even though she was bad at her studies. Hinata laughed nervously and looked at the clock. She said that it was getting late and that it was time for her to go home. The two girls decided to finish their homework the next day at lunch and called it a night, and Hinata closed the door behind. Hanae grabbed her homework and packed them into her bag, and went out onto the balcony and looked at the stars. She had been wondering why she was born, and so, she prayed to the stars to ask them what her purpose in life was. When she looked back up, there was a shooting star! However, the shooting star was heading straight towards Hanae's house! The star banged into Hanae, and she fell to the ground. There was a lot of dust everywhere, but when it cleared, the star was revealed to be an injured creature of an unknown species. Hanae thought that the creature looked so helpless and hurt, so she was driven by a sense of compassion to help the creature. But when she leaned down to touch the creature, her hand suddenly began to glow, and the creature was instantly healed. The creature sat up and thanked Hanae for healing her. Hanae was so shocked (that the creature could speak) that she scrambled backwards, but fell on her back. The creature, however, kept speaking. She said that her name was Chypre, and that she was from the Tree of Hearts, and was looking for her long-lost partner, Cure Blossom. Hanae asked Chypre why her hand was glowing, and Chypre said that Hanae had an unknown connection with Cure Blossom. There were then footsteps outside, and Hanae (who had become scared) looked outside to find a little girl staring straight at her. Hanae, furious that the girl had scared her, told the girl to leave immediately. The girl obeyed, but she seemed quite suspicious. The next day at school, Hanae and Hinata were in class together, and Hanae was worrying because she didn't finish her homework. She told Hinata about it, but Hinata never seemed to be listening. However, the teacher, Akiyama-sensei, snapped at Hanae to stop talking in class, which she did immediately. Some time later, Hanae and Hinata were eating lunch together, and Hinata told Hanae that she was worrying over her homework, which probably had all the questions incorrect. Hanae then sees the girl from the night before, which surprises her. The girl introduced herself as Aranya, and that she had been watching Hanae ever since she met Chypre. When Hinata asked what was going on, Aranya saw that her Heart Flower was wilting, and she stole Hinata's Heart Flower from her. She merged the Heart Flower with a tree, and the Heart Flower turned into a monster known as a Desertrian. The Desertrian then began attacking everything, with students fleeing in fright, but Hanae was standing, shocked over the trauma of her best friend being turned into a monster. Chypre came out of Hanae's bag and took a crystal sphere, which had Hinata encased within it. A mysterious voice then whispered in her head, which said "Pretty Cure". An image of a girl then appeared, and the girl instructed Hanae to ask Chypre for the Heart Ring and to transform into Pretty Cure. Hanae was surprised at the girl's request, but obeyed. She asked Chypre for the Heart Ring, which left her shocked. Nevertheless, Chypre agreed to give the Heart Ring to Hanae, and told her what to do. This is when Hanae used the power of the Heart Ring and transformed for the very first time into a Soldier of Pretty Cure, Cure Rose! Even though she has powers, Cure Rose listens to the cries of the Desertrian, and says that she felt like crying, because she cared for Hinata. She told Chypre that she wanted to help save the world, and Chypre said that when a Heart Flower wilts completely, Hinata will be a Desertrian forever. Cure Rose began fighting the Desertrian, and understood how to control her new powers very well. She eventually weakened the Desertrian, and then performed her attack "Rose Shower" on the Desertrian, which purified it. The Heart Flower was reunited with the crystal sphere, and they transformed back into an unconscious Hinata. Chypre told Cure Rose that she was to keep Pretty Cure a secret, and Cure Rose agreed while reverting back into Hanae. When Hinata woke up, she told Hanae that she had a strange dream of turning into a monster, but a girl in a black dress and a white robe saved her. Hanae smiled and told Hinata that it was just a dream, and that there was nothing to worry about anymore. Major Events * Hanasaki Hanae, Myoudouin Hinata and Akiyama-sensei appear for the first time. * Hanae meets Chypre for the first time. * Hanae realises that she is the reincarnation of Cure Blossom Mirage. * Hanae transforms into Cure Rose for the first time. * Cure Rose performs Rose Shower for the first time. * The first Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. * The season begins. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose Mascots * Chypre Villains * Aranya * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Myoudouin Hinata * Akiyama-sensei Trivia Gallery tsubomi3big.jpg|The girl who whispers in Hanae's mind Perfil_mdio_cure_blossom_mirage.png|Cure Rose's first appearance Sad Cure Rose.jpg|Cure Rose is upset due to Hinata becoming a Desertrian Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures